Breechfall
by Pennypatch
Summary: The summary is too long to fit here, so it is the first "chapter" in the story. I hope you read it, and i hope you like it! This is my first fanfic/story that i'm writing, so please review! Flamers welcome.
1. Summary

**So here is the better summary:**

_Breech will save the clan from troubles that are to come..._

Breechkit is part of a prophecy, told the night before he was born. He has no idea about the prophecy, but the deputy, leader, and medicine cat all stare at him funny, like no one's ever stared before, and he knows that something's going on.

The prophecy is revealed and a mysterious disease takes over all of the Clans. Four cats go on a long journey to a new place to find a new herb to heal the sick cats, but when they get back, one important cat is lost forever.

**Ok so hope you will read the story and review! I may or may not change the summary again, it depends if I change something, but I think that this time it stays! :)**


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

Blazeclan:

Leader:

Pinestar-brown tom with darker brown hairs everywhere

Deputy:

Brightwing-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Stumppaw

Medicine Cat:

Falconleaf-brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Pebblefoot-gray-brown tom

Dawnstripe-gray she-cat with a brown stripe down her back

Falmepelt-ginger tom

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Nightstorm-jet-black she-cat with white paws

Birdflight-pale she-cat with amber eyes

Chestnutclaw-dark brown tabby tom

Blossomstorm-pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Blackstripe-black tom with piercing blue eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Grayflower-long-haired gray she-cat with darker colored stripes

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Eaglenose-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Stumppaw-dark brown tom

Bramblepaw-brown tabby tom

Berrypaw-light brown tabby tom

Thornpaw-light brown she-cat

Queens:

Sorrelpoppy-tortoiseshell she-cat; has Pebblefoot's kits

Kits: Breechkit, and Ashkit

Volewhisker-dark gray she-cat; expecting Eaglenose's kits

Elders:

Oakclaw-light brown tom with bright green eyes

Earthclan:

Leader:

Stonespirit-dark gray tom

Deputy:

Grasstail-tabby she-cat, with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Thunderheart-pale ginger she-cat with extremely dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Warriors:

Crowtail-black tom with white at the tip of his tail

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Mousefang-gray-and-brown tom

Snaketooth-orange tom with a very long tail

Sparrowtail-brown she-cat

Shadowclaw-pure black tom

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Tawnyheart-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Suncloud-ginger-and-brown tom

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Goldenpool-golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Whiteclaw-white tom with one black paw

Apprentices:

Duskpaw-ginger-and-gray tom

Spottedpaw-orange tabby she-cat with white spots

Leafpaw-pale brown she-cat

Lionpaw-light orange tom

Barkpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Queens:

Robinfrost-dark brown she-cat with a lighter brown belly; has Mousefang's kits

Kits: Littlekit, Fastkit, and Breezekit

Stormcloud-dark gray she-cat; expecting Whiteclaw's kits

Streamclan:

Leader:

Watersoul-blue-gray she-cat

Deputy:

Pearfur-very light brown tom

Medicine Cat:

Moonshadow-dark gray tom

Warriors:

Rainfur-light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Tide-echo-light tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Berryfur-light brown tom with darker spots

Shortwhisker-light brown tom with white underbelly

Larchtail-dark brown tabby tom

Ripplefur-light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes

Mistclaw-silver she-cat with gray stripes

Badgerpelt-black-and-brown tom with a white stripe down his face

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Leopardfoot-orange she-cat with ginger paws

Stoneclaw-dark gray tom

Treetail-brown she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw-dark brown she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Squirrelpaw-light orange she-cat

Queens:

Branchpelt-small brown she-cat; has Larchtail's kits

Kits: Twigkit, and Brownkit

Elders:

Icefur-light blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Fernflight-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Airclan:

Leader:

Moonshine-black she-cat whose pelt shines in the moonlight

Deputy:

Cloudclaw-large, muscular white tom

Apprentice: Hillpaw

Medicine Cat-

Mintleaf-light gray she-cat with minty green eyes

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Warriors:

Cliffear-brown tabby tom

Dustfrost-pale sandy colored tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Heatherfrost-light brown she-cat

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Willowheart-gray she-cat with darker stripes

Fogstripe-light gray tabby tom with a white stripe down his back

Apprentice: Swallowpaw

Cinderclaw-silver tom with dark blue eyes

Tallstream-black she-cat with white ears, and paws

Tigerfang-brown tabby tom with light orange stripes

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Windsong-black she-cat with dark brown stripes

Apprentices:

Hillpaw-light brown she-cat with darker flecks

Willowpaw-long-haired pale tabby she-cat with light brown streaks

Mosspaw-short-haired black-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes

Swallowpaw-brown-and-gray tom

Thistlepaw-ginger tom with light brown stripes

Kestrelpaw-dark brown tom

Queens:

Cherryfeather-tortoiseshell she-cat; has Tigerfang's kits

Kits: Pouncekit, Pricklekit, Cherrykit, and Cricketkit

Elders:

Hawkcloud-dark brown tabby tom

Stoneheart-dark gray tom


	3. Prologue

Prologue

"Falconleaf," said Frosttail, the former Blazeclan medicine cat. "_Breech will save the clan from troubles that are to come"_

"What do you mean?" Falconleaf, the new medicine cat asked. Frosttail was his mentor, and just recently died in a rock-fall incident.

"You should be able to figure it out on your own, my apprentice. I know I have trained you well" Frosttail said.

"But when will I know when the troubles will come?" Falconleaf asked.

"You will know when the time comes" Frosttail said as she faded away.

Falconleaf woke next to the Shiningpool where the medicine cats share tongues with their warrior ancestors, Shiningstars. Remembering the prophecy that he had just received, he tried to figure out what it meant, but the other medicine cats started to wake up.

Bushpelt, the Airclan medicine cat made sure that everyone was ready, then led them out of the Shiningpool Hollow.

On their way back, Mintpaw—no Mint_leaf_ now—was unusually quiet, because she had just received her warrior name. She is usually very talkative and excited, but Falconleaf was happy that she had to keep her vigil because sometimes she could get really annoying.

. . .

When Falconleaf got back to his camp, it was about moon-high, so he decided to tell Pinestar about the prophecy in the morning.

When morning came, Falconleaf told Pinestar the prophecy.

"There can't be any troubles coming to Blazeclan." Pinestar declined.

"Bu-" Falconleaf started to say, when Pebblefoot was crying for Falconleaf.

"Falconleaf! Sorrelpoppy is having her kits! Hurry!" Pebblefoot was screaming.

Falconleaf ran to the nursery to find Sorrelpoppy laying and breathing heavily. "You're doing fine Sorrelpoppy. The kits are almost born." Falconleaf said. "There, you have two new healthy kits. Congratulations, Sorrelpoppy."

"I think I'm going to name the little girl Ashkit, for her gray pelt," Sorrelpoppy said

"And how about Breechkit for the little boy?" Pebblefoot suggested, and with that name, Falconleaf's heart skipped a beat, because of the prophecy:_ Breech will save the clan from troubles that are to come._


	4. Chapter 1: Two Naughty Kits

Chapter 1

"Breechkit, KNOCK IT OFF!" Ashkit shouted.

"Aww, Ashkit, you're no fun anymore!" Breechkit said. "All I want to do is play."

"Well, we're almost six moons old, and I want to act like an apprentice."

"If you two are going to argue, then you can argue outside, and Ashkit, if you want to act like an apprentice already, then you can take some fresh-kill to the elders." Sorrelpoppy, their mother, said.

"No way! That's an apprentice's job! I'm only a kit, who plays with other kits!" Ashkit squealed.

"Then go play, my little kit."

On their way out of the nursery, they ran into Brightwing, Dawnstripe, Nightstorm, Berrypaw, and Bramblepaw. Brightwing was staring at Breechkit with loving, protective eyes. It was the same way that Falconleaf and Pinestar looked at him. Breechkit never understood why they were the only ones staring at him like that, now he has this feeling that they know something that no one else knows.

"Gotcha!" Ashkit tackled Breechkit while he was thinking.

"Oh no you don't!" Breechkit got down low, and pounced on his sister. By now the other cats were gone out on a border or hunting patrol. The two kits were rolling around play fighting, when they reached the entrance to the camp. They didn't take any notice of it until they noticed that they weren't in camp anymore. They stopped play fighting and looked around. There were trees everywhere!

"Uh-oh" Ashkit looked around and around as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "We shouldn't be out here. We should go straight back to camp."

"Yeah, if you know which way camp is!" Breechkit looked around too, trying to scent other cats. Finally, he scented the trail he wanted, "This way!"

He was after the patrol that left. He found out that they were following a trail that was worn down after all of the moons before. He didn't have to scent the trail anymore, since it followed the dirt trail. There were trees and bushes on either side of them. When passed a stream, they decided to stop and get a drink.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? It's taking _ages_ to find camp." Ashkit complained. "I don't even remember it taking _ages_ for us to get out of camp."

"Well _I _found a trail and _I'm _the one who's leading the way. And what have _you_ done?" Breechkit snapped. Ashkit shrunk back and Breechkit felt bad. _I shouldn't have done this. It was a bad idea. Now, I don't even know if we _are_ going to find our way back to camp. _"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry I did this, because now we're lost!" Breechkit was truly sorry, but now he didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean by 'I'm sorry I did this'? What is 'this'?"

Breechkit couldn't hold it in any longer, "I tried to find the patrol that went out, but failed! Okay?" Ashkit looked surprised. "I should've told you before, because now, we probably won't find the camp,_ or_ the patrol."

Now, Ashkit looked confident. "Then, we'll keep following the trail! We're bound to find someone sooner or later."

They left the stream, and followed the trail until Breechkit heard voices and smelled a nasty scent, "…What can you scent, Willowpaw?" Breechkit flicked his tail towards a berry bush so they could hide in it. When they looked out of the bushes on the other side, they saw no trees, or undergrowth. All there was was flat land, and then it just disappeared a few fox-lengths ahead.

"Umm, Blazeclan scent, but that's just from the border line. Thrush, vole, and there's another scent that I've never smelled before." Willowpaw stated.

"Good job, Willowpaw. That scent would be deer. They don't come out too often, so you will rarely scent them."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Dustfrost."

Breechkit and Ashkit tried not to move, but Breechkit had something stuck in his throat, so he coughed, which made the bush they were hiding in rustle.

"What was that?" asked a new voice.

Breechkit could sense how scared his sister was by the heat coming off her pelt. _Uh-oh, what are we going to do now? They know we're here._ Breechkit thought.

"That Blazeclan scent isn't just from the border line, it's from those bushes!" Dustfrost said.

"Blazeclan spies? Not in my territory."

"But, Moonshine, those bushes are on Blazeclan territory."

"Tigerfang, I don't care. They are spying on us!" Moonshine said.

This made Breechkit angry, _We are not spies!_ He thought. _We just wanted to get back to camp._

"Whoever is in there better come out right now!" Moonshine said

Too scared to move, they just stayed there. This is not what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to just go back and find the patrol, not find another clan.

"Tigerfang, Dustfrost, go and fetch whoever is hiding there." They both followed Moonshine's order, and brought out Breechkit and Ashkit.

"Well, well, well. Two Blazeclan cats away from camp, spying on us? We're going to have to do something about that." They were about to take them away somewhere when Moonshine looked up the hill.

"What are you doing with Breechkit and Ashkit? Why did you invade our camp to steal our kits?! Is Airclan too low on warriors that they need to steal kits?" Brightwing, Dawnstripe, Nightstorm, Berrypaw, and Bramblepaw all came just in time.

"Why would we invade your camp to steal _kits_, when we have enough kits as it is? They obviously wandered out of camp to spy on us and possibly invade our camp!"

"They don't even know where your camp is!" Nightstorm protested.

"Then they would scent it out!" Dustfrost exclaimed.

"They're too young to scent it out." Brightwing said coolly. "Let alone know where to go to invade your territory."

Ashkit spoke up, "Hey! We're almost apprentices you know."

"But you wouldn't know what their scent smells like." Berrypaw said.

"Breechkit, Ashkit, what _really _happened?" Brightwing asked them.

"We were just playing, and stumbled out of camp that's all." Breechkit said confidently.

"And Breechkit tried to scent the way back, but we ran into this patrol." Ashkit finished the story.

"C'mon, you're going straight back to camp, and Pinestar's going to have to hear about this" Brightwing said, and picked Breechkit up by the scruff, while Dawnstripe got Ashkit.

When they got back to camp, their mother came running up to them and saying how worried she was, while Brightwing, Dawnstripe, and Nightstorm went to Pinestar's den under the old tree stump. Breechkit couldn't wait until he was an apprentice, so he could get out of camp and explore some more. Even though he went in the wrong direction on purpose, now he was feeling guilty because he got him and his sister in trouble, but if he was an apprentice, he would be able to go on patrols like Berrypaw, Bramblepaw, Stumppaw, and Thornpaw.

Breechkit and Ashkit walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and they picked out a nice plump mouse to share.

Brightwing walked over to Breechkit and Ashkit after they were done eating. "Pinestar would like to see you." Breechkit and Ashkit did as they were told, and walked next to the Speak Rock, in a rock cave, which is where Pinestar's den is.

"Breechkit, Ashkit, come in." Pinestar sounded very welcoming. Breechkit and Ashkit thought that he would be furious. "What Brightwing says is that you two were playing, and stumbled out of camp, and tried to find your way back, but ran into the Airclan border. Is this correct?"

Breechkit didn't want to lie to Pinestar, but he didn't want to tell the truth, because he didn't want to be punished, even though he deserved whatever punishment they get. He looked at his sister, in hope of her telling Pinestar whatever happened. He noticed that she was staring at him the whole time after Pinestar asked them the question. Breechkit decided to tell the truth no matter what.

"Well, that's mostly correct. See, when we first stumbled out of camp, I wanted to find the patrol that headed out while we were playing, so I tried to follow a trail. But we ran into another patrol, and they spotted us, and, well, you know the rest." Breechkit felt relieved to get that off his chest.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Ashkit asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted the true story, and I got it. Kits can be curious, but you two are almost apprentices, so you're free to go."

Breechkit and Ashkit were surprised. "You mean our apprentice ceremony isn't going to be later than it's supposed to be?" Ashkit asked joyfully.

Pinestar shook his head, and flicked his tail, a signal to leave. They left his den, and went to the nursery. It was dusk, and the kits were tired, so they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 2: A Big Surprise

Chapter 2

When Breechkit woke up, he noticed Ashkit wasn't there, so he walked outside the nursery to look for her; it was dawn. It was a few days after he and Ashkit wandered out of camp. He still couldn't believe that Pinestar didn't punish them for what they had done. It was against the warrior code, at least of what he knows about it.

He looked around the camp. Volewhisker and Eaglenose were sharing a thrush together. Volewhisker looked plump, so Breechkit guessed that her kits were going to arrive soon. He looked around the clearing in search for Ashkit, but didn't see her, until she walked from Pinestar's den.

When Ashkit walked over to him, he asked, "What happened?" and then yawned.

"I just overheard Pinestar, and a couple others that I do not know, talking about our apprentice ceremony!" Ashkit said excitedly, Breechkit got excited too.

"Our apprentice ceremony? Really?" Breechkit was jumping around until a thought came into his head, "Wait, why did you go over there in the first place?"

"Because I was wondering what was going on."

"Did you hear when it's going to be?" Breechkit was excited about the ceremony, but he was wondering who their mentors are going to be. He hoped he got Chestnutclaw, because Chestnutclaw was nice, smart, and strong.

"Today," Ashkit didn't look as excited as Breechkit, but she had to be excided. Just the other day, she wanted to act like an apprentice, and today, their actual ceremony, she doesn't' look excited at all.

Birdflight, Flamepelt, Pebblefoot, and Stumppaw came in through the Bush Tunnel probably from the Dawn Patrol. They all had a worried look on their face, and they all headed straight for Pinestar's den.

"I wonder what that's all about." Breechkit said.

"I don't know, but if it's important, then Pinestar's going to announce it." Ashkit flicked her tail towards the fresh-kill pile, and they trotted over to get something to eat. Ashkit picked out a vole, and Breechkit got a robin. Eaglenose and Volewhisker left towards the Medicine den, next to the Speak Rock. Pinestar, Birdflight, Flamepelt, Stumppaw, and Pebblefoot came out of the cave.

Pinestar got up on the Speak Rock and called the cats, "Let all cats old, and young, gather around the Speak Rock for a clan meeting!" His voice was heard around the camp, as everyone got out of their dens, and gathered around the big rock. "The border patrol came, and reported that Earthclan invaded our border. We are going to keep an eye on that border to make sure it doesn't happen again. If it does happen again, well, I'll send a patrol out to keep an eye out, and attack if they see anybody cross the border.

"We also have two new apprentices today. Breechkit, Ashkit," He flicked his tail for them to come up. They walked up confidently, and Breechkit was as excited as ever. "I, Pinestar, leader of Blazeclan, look down on these two kits, and hope that Shinningstars accepts them, for they are ready for apprenticeship." He looked down at the crowd. "Blossomstorm, since you are ready to have an apprentice, you shall mentor Breechpaw." Blossomstorm walked up, and Breechkits' heart sunk, but he knew that he at least got to become an apprentice after what he has gone through. Blossomstorm touched her nose to his. "And Dawnstripe, you shall mentor Ashpaw." Dawnstripe and Ashpaw touched noses, too. "Tonight, you shall sleep in the apprentices den." Pinestar said.

"Breechpaw! Ashpaw! Breechpaw! Ashpaw!" the chant was started by their mother, Sorrelpoppy. Breechpaw and Ashpaw have waited so long for this to happen.

When the cheering stopped, Breechpaw and Ashpaw walked over to the apprentices den, a willow tree, where Thornpaw and Berrypaw were. "Hey," Thornpaw looked over at them, and Berrypaw looked too. "I can't believe that you are apprentices already! I mean, it only seems like a moon ago since me and Berrypaw were apprenticed, but of course, it has been 2 moons."

"Thornpaw, shut up before you scare the two new apprentices away!" looking at Breechpaw and Ashpaw he added, "Sorry, sometimes she babbles on and on about things when she is nervous." He stared at Breechpaw at those last few words.

"Oh it's fine, Berrypaw, I know how it feels." Breechpaw looked at Ashpaw who was staring at Berrypaw the whole time.

Ashpaw snapped out of the trance she was in and asked Breechpaw, "What are you talking about, Breechpaw"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

There was a voice from behind Breechpaw and Ashpaw. "Breechpaw, Ashpaw, me and Dawnstripe would like to take you on your first hunting patrol." It was Blossomstorm.

Ashpaw looked as excited as Breechpaw felt, but Ashpaw spoke first, "Great! We'll be right there." She turned back to Berrypaw and Thornpaw. "I guess that we'll see you later."

Thornpaw spoke up, "Yeah, I guess we will, now that we're _all_ apprentices."

Breechpaw and Ashpaw left, and caught up with Blossomstorm and Dawnstripe. "Now that we are all here, we can go out and hunt." Dawnstripe said, and turned towards the Thorn Arch.

Breechpaw and Ashpaw followed their mentors. They had no idea where they were going, but they knew that it had to be somewhere deep in their territory. Dawnstripe flicked her tail to signal them to stop. "This place is the richest part of the forest with the most prey. It is perfect to teach young apprentices how to hunt."

Blossomstorm demonstrated how the hunter's crouch was to Breechpaw. "Now you try." Breechpaw got down low, and crept on the floor. "Very good, but your underbelly is brushing the forest floor." Breechpaw lifted his belly a tiny bit just so it wasn't brushing the ground. "That's more like it. Now tell me what you smell."

Breechpaw sat up, and scented several scents, but he only listed the ones he knew. "Mouse, sparrow, squirrel, and there's one more I've never smelled before."

"Very good, the other scent is…"

"Deer," Ashpaw interrupted. "I remember from when we went to the Airclan border. I scented the air, and I remembered the unknown scent. I thought I would come in handy."

Dawnstripe walked over, "Very good, Ashpaw, I'm surprised that you remembered the scent. Deer scent may be the hardest scent to remember."

Blossomstorm looked at Dawnstripe. "The deer scent is very faint; I'm surprised that Ashpaw could even smell that. The other scent we should be more worried about." Dawnstripe scented the air, and looked at Blossomstorm. They both looked at each other for what seemed to me a moon.

Breechpaw broke the silence, "What is the scent we should be worried about?" He stepped forward in between the two warriors.

"Let's just get back to camp and tell Pinestar." Blossomstorm said, glancing from Breechpaw and Ashpaw to Dawnstripe. Dawnstripe nodded. They turned around about to leave, but the rustling bushes started to rustle. They all froze. Breechpaw wished that it was another patrol, or the mouse he'd scented, but he knew that was just too good to be true. Out of the bushes came two foxes and they looked hungry.

**Dun dun duhhh. Sorry about the ending of this chapter, but I needed a good place to stop. Well I hope that I'll get Chapter 3 up soon! But in the meantime, please review so I know how I'm doing!**


	6. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

The two foxes were coming closer. Blossomstorm attacked the bigger fox, while Dawnstripe mewed, "Run back to camp to warn Pinestar." Dawnstripe scratched the smaller foxes' nose as it was coming closer, and Blossomstorm tackled it. "Go now!" Dawnstripe and Blossomstorm both tackled the two foxes while Breechpaw and Ashpaw ran off toward the camp.

Ashpaw stopped about half way to the camp, "Wait, what if one of them follows us? We'll lead them straight to the camp."

"Dawnstripe and Blossomstorm will take care of them, and make sure that they won't follow. Now come on, we need to warn Pinestar." Breechpaw and Ashpaw headed towards camp again.

They reached the Thorn Arch; Grayflower was on guard. "Hey, where are Blossomstorm and Dawnstripe?"

Breechpaw and Ashpaw looked at each other, and then back at Grayflower. Breechpaw was about to speak, but Ashpaw started, "They're fighting off two foxes. They sent us back to camp to warn Pinestar." Grayflower stepped to the side to let them through, staring at them until they reached the center of the clearing.

They ran to Pinestar's den, and stopped at the entrance, "Pinestar?" Breechpaw mewed, but no answer came. He mewed his name again, when a voice came up from behind them.

"Pinestar's on a border patrol. What's wrong?" They turned around only to see that it was Brightwing, the Clan deputy. When neither of them spoke, she prompted, "Well…"

"Dawnstripe and Blossomstorm are fighting off two foxes, and they sent us back to warn Pinestar." Breechpaw explained.

Brightwing looked shocked for a second, and then ran over to Flamefur, who was just picking something out of the fresh-kill pile. Brightwing meowed something to him, and Flamefur dropped the Cardinal he had picked out. Brightwing looked over at Breechpaw and his sister, and signaled them to come over. They trotted down to Brightwing, and she asked, "Where are the foxes?"

Breechpaw knew his way there, but he didn't know where the foxes were exactly, but then he remembered what Dawnstripe had called it, "The richest part of the forest with the most prey is what Dawnstripe had called it."

Brightwing and Flamefur looked at each other and meowed simultaneously, "Next to the Split Oak."

Brightwing nodded her head, and Flamefur ran out of camp, grabbing his apprentice, Bramblepaw, on his way. Brightwing told Breechpaw and Ashpaw to go get something to eat, so they picked out something for themselves. Breechpaw picked out a plump vole, and when he saw Ashpaw pick up the Cardinal Flamefur was going to eat, he hissed, "Ashpaw, that was going to be Flamefur's, you can't eat that! We should save it for him for when he gets back!"

"Relax, Breechpaw, I was only getting the mouse underneath it." Ashpaw grabbed the mouse, and they both headed towards the old tree stump in front of Pinestar's den to eat. When they finished, Dawnstripe, Blossomstorm, Flamefur, and Bramblepaw all returned in one piece, although Dawnstripe was limping a little.

Bramblepaw came rushing over to them, "That was the best fight ever! I'm glad Flamefur brought me along. The foxes looked so surprised when we came, and we finished them off easy."

"I wish I was there, but I only just became an apprentice, and I don't know any fighting moves yet." Breechpaw mewed, staring at his paws, tail down. He felt helpless against his Clan like he was a newborn kit.

Bramblepaw seemed to understand. "Oh, it's ok, you'll learn, and I'm sure you'll be in the next battle."

Breechpaw didn't hear the rest of what Bramblepaw said. He was looking around for Ashpaw. She just disappeared while he and Bramblepaw were talking. He noticed that Pinestar and his patrol made up of, him, Eaglenose, Berrypaw, Stumppaw, and Nightstorm, came back. Breechpaw finally spotted Ashpaw talking with Berrypaw next to the Thorn Arch. _At least Thornpaw isn't here. _He thought, then heard someone walk up behind him. He scented the air. _Thornpaw._

"What are you guys talking about?" Breechpaw turned around, and sighed. He'd hoped that she wasn't in the clearing, because she sometimes annoyed him, but here she was.

"Nothing, but I think I should go and check up on…" he looked around, then noticed Blossomstorm heading to the medicine cats den where Dawnstripe was, "on Dawnstripe." He trotted over to the medicine cats den, and caught up with Blossomstorm. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked, as Falconleaf put some cob webs on Dawnstripe's injured leg

Blossomstorm looked over and answered, "Yeah, the fox just bit her leg, and Falconleaf is treating it so it doesn't get infected." She changed the subject.

"It's getting late, why don't you and Ashpaw get some rest?" Falconleaf told Breechpaw, and he nodded, and left the medicine den.

Breechpaw searched the clearing, but didn't see Ashpaw anywhere. He decided that she was already in the apprentices den, so he headed there. He didn't even look around for her, just found a nest, and went to sleep.

. . .

A paw nudged Breechpaw awake. "Hey, this is our nest; you can go sleep over there. That's where new apprentices sleep." Breechpaw opened his eyes, it was Stumppaw and Bramblepaw. "Over there." Bramblepaw flicked his tail towards the back to a couple of empty nests.

Breechpaw got up, and left the two brown toms to sleep in their nests. He looked around for a gray pelt, but all he saw were brown. He scented out Berrypaw, and walked over to him, "Hey," he nudged him awake. Berrypaw just grumbled. "Hey," he meowed again, this time with a better reaction.

Berrypaw opened his eyes and asked annoyed, "What?"

"Have you seen Ashpaw? You were the last one I saw her talking to."

Now Berrypaw looked alarmed, "What? I haven't seen her. She said something about going out, though."

"Going out for what?"

"I don't know, she just walked away, towards the Thorn Arch. Why?"

Breechpaw stared at him right in the eyes, their faces only about a whisker-length away, "Because if you haven't noticed, she isn't here." Breechpaw had enough arguing with Berrypaw, so he stalked out to the clearing. He tried to scent Ashpaw out, but it was so hard to point her out from all of the other cats. Finally he got her scent. It was stale, but not too stale. He went towards the back entrance, the Bush Tunnel, and walked around towards the Thorn Arch where Ashpaw snuck out, making sure he wasn't in seeing distance of Eaglenose who was on guard. He got the scent again, and followed it as far as the Boulder – which is a boulder that is about a fox-length wide, and long – to stop and take a break. He heard a twig snap from behind him which made his heart stop.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here on your own." He looked back, only to find that it was Berrypaw. "You should be with a warrior."

"Berrypaw, why don't you go back to camp?" Breechpaw glared at him, hoping to get him to turn and run back to his nest under the Willow tree.

"Because, I'm not going to let Ashpaw be harmed. Besides, you haven't had any battle training yet, so if someone or something came and attacked you, you wouldn't know what to do. I'm coming with you."

Breechpaw just turned and headed out after Ashpaw again; Berrypaw followed. Breechpaw flicked his tail when the cover of trees stopped, and there was a _giant_ clearing that sloped downward to a flat area, and then sloped downward again to a river. In the flat area, was a flat boulder, just bigger than the one in Blazeclan territory. On the boulder, he saw a gray pelted cat sitting. It was staring right at them with starry eyes. It was Ashpaw.

"It took you long enough, Breechpaw, but you should've come alone," she glanced at Berrypaw, "For what I'm going to tell you is not for all ears to hear."

Breechpaw blinked. _This isn't Ashpaw. It can't be Ashpaw, she sounds too mysterious, and she's talking mysterious too._

"Berrypaw, you should be getting back to your den, it is well past moon-high." Berrypaw opened his mouth to speak, but 'Ashpaw' continued. "Don't worry; nothing is going to attack us. Shinningstars will make sure of it." Berrypaw looked at her with wondering eyes, and turned to head back to camp.

"Who are you?" Breechpaw walked forward, with his eyes narrowed. "You aren't Ashpaw."

"You are correct, I'm not Ashpaw, but I am Ashpaw."

Breechpaw was confused, "How are you not, yet are Ashpaw?"

She blinked, "I am not the spirit of Ashpaw, but I am in Ashpaw's body."

"Well then, who are you?"

She sighed, obviously not wanting to answer all of these questions, "I am Boulderspirit, your clans former leader, and I think you might want to listen to what I am about to say." Breechpaw nodded, surprised that a Shinningstars ancestor has a message for _him_ and not the medicine cat. "_There will be four, one from each clan, who must go on a perilous journey to save all the clans_."

Breechpaw was confused. Was he one of the four? Is that why he was told this, and not the medicine cat? Where would they have to go? How far would they travel? So many questions popped in his head. But she wasn't finished.

"_Breech, wind, bark, and rain will save the clans from troubles that are to come_." Boulderspirit blinked, and the stars in her amber eyes were gone. She was Ashpaw once again.

Ashpaw looked around, "W-w-where am I?" Ashpaw turned, and saw Breechpaw. She ran over and put her muzzle on his shoulder, and Breechpaw tried to put his muzzle on her head as best he could, to comfort her.

"I don't know," he answered, "but camp's this way." He led her back to the cover of the trees, and back through the Bush Tunnel. "Come on, let's go get some sleep." He led her back to where their nests lay. Breechpaw fell asleep, the words Boulderspirit said haunting him.

. . .

Breechpaw woke up around dawn; Ashpaw was still sleeping. He got up, and went into the clearing only to find Blossomstorm, Birdflight, Blackstripe, and Berrypaw eating some fresh-kill. Berrypaw saw Breechpaw, and ran over to him, leaving his fresh-kill. "Hey, Blossomstorm wants you to be on the dawn patrol with me, Birdflight, Blackstripe, and her. C'mon! We're going to the Earthclan border." Berrypaw dashed off to the three warriors; Breechpaw followed.

"Nice of you to join us, Breechpaw, go get something to eat real quick, and then we'll go." Blackstripe ordered him. Breechpaw nodded, and headed off to the fresh-kill pile which was made up of: a small mouse, two starlings, and a huge, plump rabbit. He wasn't that hungry and he didn't want to leave the warriors something small, so he picked out the mouse, and finished it in two bites, and headed back to the group.

"Alright, let's go." Birdflight flicked her tail, and they all headed out of the Thorn Arch. Everyone ran through the forest without having to slow down. Breechpaw on the other hand didn't know the territory as well as the others, so he had to slow down with the thickness of trees. Luckily Berrypaw helped him out a bit, so he wasn't all alone. Finally they all stopped at a stream.

Birdflight and Blackstripe leaped over the stream no problem. Blossomstorm signaled with her tail for the two apprentices to jump across before her. Berrypaw went first, and as he landed, his back paws hit the water. He jerked them out almost as soon as they hit. Now it was Breechpaw's turn. He hesitated at first because he didn't want to get his paws wet like Berrypaw. He measured the jump – which was only a fox-length – and leaped. He landed a mouse-length away from the shore, and Berrypaw stared at him in astonishment. Blossomstorm jumped over the stream, and they all headed off again.

When they reached the border-line – which was just a thin line of trees – Breechpaw smelt a worse scent than AirClan gave. Even though they were stopped, the scent got stronger and stronger.

"What's that horrible smell?" Breechpaw asked, trying not to get too loud.

"Shh... that's the EarthClan border scent. And there's a patrol coming closer." Blossomstorm whispered. They ducked down behind a honey suckle bush, and watched.

A small light orange tom was stalking a vole. Breechpaw saw that if he took one more step, he would step on a twig, and he would lose his prey. Breechpaw knew not to interfere with the other clans to help them, so he just kept silent. _Snap_. The orange tom stepped on the twig, and the vole ran across the border-line, and the tom followed. He was in BlazeClan territory, when he caught the prey, and Blackstripe ran right in front of him, so he couldn't get back to his territory. The rest of the patrol followed.

"What are you doing, stealing BlazeClan Prey?" Blackstripe said when they came over.

"This is _not _your prey. It was on the EarthClan side of the border, when I found it." The tom retorted.

"Well, you caught it on the _BlazeClan_ side of the border which should make it ours. Plus you're trespassing." Birdflight hissed.

More scents flooded Breechpaws nose. The rest of this tom's hunting patrol was coming. Breechpaw turned around not paying any attention to the argument anymore, to see a golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes, an orange tom with the longest tail Breechpaw has ever seen before, and a small orange tabby she-cat with white spots. They all gazed down at him – except for the small she-cat who gazed past him at the tom surrounded by Breechpaw's clanmates.

"Leave Lionpaw alone!" the spotted tabby hissed.

The rest of Breechpaw's clanmates turned around to see the rest of the EarthClan patrol. Berrypaw only glanced over his shoulder, then turned back to Lionpaw, making sure he didn't get away.

"Spottedpaw, leave this for the warriors." The golden tabby told the spotted she-cat. Then she turned to the three Blazeclan warriors, and demanded, "What are you doing with Lionpaw?"


	7. Chapter 4: A New Code

**Ok sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I needed a good place to stop. So here's chapter 4!**

About half a moon passed since the EarthClan border skirmish, and Birdflight is going to announce a suggestion to the warrior code at the gathering tonight. Breechpaw hopes that her suggestion is agreed by the other Clans. Breechpaw and Ashpaw are both going to the gathering because of the tradition that every new apprentice goes to the first gathering after they are apprenticed. They were both really excited.

They had let Lionpaw and his patrol off with a warning, and said that if they were ever caught catching prey on the BlazeClan side of the border again, there would be a battle. So far, there has been no sign of EarthClan on BlazeClan territory. Hopefully it will stay that way.

Volewhisker had four healthy kits: two she-cats and two toms. The one tom had a gray-and-brown pelt and was named Bearkit. The other tom had a blue-gray pelt with silver paws, a dark gray tail, and green eyes, and was named Smokekit. One of the she-cats was named Fawnkit after her pelt that was a light brown with a white underbelly, white spots, and a white tipped tail. The third, Rockkit, was a dark gray she-cat who looked just like her mother. They were all the most adorable kits in the whole forest.

"Let all cats old, and young, gather around the Speak Rock for a Clan meeting!" Pinestar yowled. It was almost time for the gathering. Everyone got up from what they were doing, and sat down below the Speak Rock. Pinestar looked out at his Clan and started, "I would like to take Grayflower, Chestnutclaw, Birdflight, and Eaglenose to the gathering tonight." Breechpaw was astounded. _Why didn't he mention me and Ashpaw? We're supposed to be going. It's a tradition._ Then Pinestar's gaze flickered down at Breechpaw and Ashpaw. "And since it is a tradition, Breechpaw and Ashpaw will be going to the gathering as well. Sorrelpoppy, you will be on guard." Pinestar flicked his tail and jumped down from the Speak Rock.

Breechpaw turned to go, but ran into Falconleaf who was sitting behind him during the meeting. "You are part of the prophecy." He whispered. "You must meet with bark, wind, and rain to fulfill your destinies." Falconleaf turned around and headed back to his den.

_How does he know about the prophecy? Does anyone else know?_ Breechpaw got worried, but then relaxed and sighed. _He's the medicine cat; of course he's going to know._ He trotted off to meet up with Ashpaw, but stopped when he saw her talking to Berrypaw, then he scented Thornpaw nearby.

"Hey!" Thornpaw squeaked. Breechpaw turned around and saw an embarrassed look on her face. Probably from squeaking, Breechpaw guessed. "Umm, so this is going to be your first gathering. Congratulations. I remember my first gathering, I was so nervous, but then I made some friends in the other Clans and..." Breechpaw swiped his tail over her mouth to make her stop talking. "Sorry." She mewled. She hung her head, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I kind of understand. Just be yourself." Thornpaw looked up surprised, and Breechpaw licked her ear. Over the last half moon, Breechpaw grew more attached to Thornpaw, like friends.

"Ok. Well I-I-I wanted to wish you luck for your first gathering. I hope you have a great time, and meet new cats during the truce." Thornpaw looked more confident now that Breechpaw gave her advice.

"Thanks. I'm kind of nervous about it because what if I meet a cat that I've met at the borders?"

"Don't worry, there's a truce that holds as long as the moon is still shining." Thornpaw looked past Breechpaw and meowed, "You'd better go before you miss the patrol. Good luck!"

Breechpaw looked back at the patrol. Ashpaw looked over at him, and Breechpaw mewed to Thornpaw, "Thanks," then headed off.

"You so like her." Ashpaw said when Breechpaw caught up with the patrol.

"I do not! We're just friends." Breechpaw glared at his sister.

"Alright let's go!" Pinestar called and flicked his tail. The patrol exited through the Thorn Arch.

"You so do like her." Ashpaw giggled, and before Breechpaw could argue, she ran off toward the front of the patrol. Breechpaw grumbled. Just because he talked to Thornpaw, didn't mean that he liked her. Ashpaw liked Berrypaw, but she talks to other cats too. But, does Ashpaw know something that he doesn't?

Breechpaw snapped out of his thoughts not wanting to think about anything right now. He was nervous about the gathering, but Thornpaw's words came back to him, _'Don't worry, there's a truce that holds as long as the moon is still shining.'_ That calmed Breechpaw a little.

The patrol passed the boulder that Breechpaw saw when he went on his quest to find Ashpaw. Breechpaw wondered if the patrol was headed in the same direction, and they were. The trees ended, and there was a huge clearing that sloped downward to a flat rock, and then downwards some more to a river. At the flat rock, there were mingled scents of AirClan, and EarthClan. There was another scent that he never smelled before, which he guessed was StreamClan.

"Welcome to Flat Rock, where the gatherings are held." Chestnutclaw had slowed down to be beside Breechpaw.

"Isn't this amazing?" Breechpaw jumped, not noticing that Ashpaw was standing right next to him too. "There are so many cats here, and there is a huge rock!" Ashpaw looked at Breechpaw and added, "Come on! Let's go meet some of them!"

They both darted off into the flat clearing, and Breechpaw remembered what Falconleaf told him. He stopped and said, "I'm going to go and talk to Falconleaf." Not waiting for a response, he darted off to where all of the medicine cats were.

"Falconleaf, is this your apprentice?" a dark gray tom teased.

"No, this is just one of the warrior apprentices, Breechpaw. Breechpaw this is Moonshadow, the medicine cat of StreamClan." He indicated the tom who asked the question. Moonshadow dipped his head in greeting, and Breechpaw did the same. "The pale ginger cat is Thunderheart, and the smaller dark brown tabby beside her is her apprentice, Barkpaw of EarthClan." Breechpaw froze. He was supposed to meet a _bark_, and this was _Bark_paw.

Barkpaw stared at Breechpaw, not moving, and Breechpaw stared back. _Barkpaw must know something about the prophecy, he is _bark_. And he's staring at me like he should meet me. _

Breechpaw snapped out of his trance when Falconleaf continued, "And this is Mintleaf, and her apprentice, Thistlepaw." Breechpaw dipped his head, and ran over to Barkpaw.

"Can I speak with you?" Barkpaw nodded, and understood. Barkpaw led him to an empty spot in the clearing.

"We need to talk. We need to find wind and rain." Breechpaw nodded. So this _was_ the bark in the prophecy. They ran out, and ran into a light gray she-cat. A StreamClan cat by the smell of it. "Do you know anyone by the name of Wind or Rain?" Barkpaw asked.

"Why? I'm Rainfur of StreamClan. Who are you?" she asked.

Breechpaw and Barkpaw looked at each other, hope in their eyes. "I'm Breechpaw of BlazeClan, and this is Barkpaw of EarthClan."

"You may think I'm crazy, but did you two get the same prophecy?" both Barkpaw and Breechpaw nodded. "Do you know who wind is?" they shook their heads to say no. "Well, he or she must be of AirClan. That's the only Clan left of the four."

"Does somebody want Windsong?" Breechpaw turned around, and saw a large brown tabby tom with orange stripes. They all nodded. "Well, she's right over here. I'm Tigerfang by the way." He led the three cats over to a black she-cat who was talking to some other cats. "Windsong, these three want to see you."

Windsong said her good-byes to her friends, and ran over to them, who were in another empty space again. "Are you three part of the prophecy too?" They all nodded, and Breechpaw wondered how they were supposed to travel together when the truce between the Clan's is only at a full moon.

"We need to meet sometime to decide when we are going to leave. It can't be at a gathering, other cats are going to hear." Breechpaw snapped out of thought, in time to hear Rainfur talk.

"How about in a quarter moon, around the time of a gathering?" Barkpaw suggested. Everyone agreed, and they all split up.

Breechpaw found Ashpaw sitting next to a pale tabby she-cat who smelled of AirClan. "Hey Breechpaw, do remember Willowpaw of AirClan? We saw her when we were kits!"

Now that Breechpaw remembered, he recognized Willowpaw. "Nice to see you again, Willowpaw, Ashpaw and I are apprentices now." Willowpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I know that. Hence the name –paw. Ashpaw, you left something out about me. I'm a warrior now. I'm Willowtail now." She let out another _mrrow_ of laughter, and a yowl silenced all of the cats in the clearing.

"The gathering has begun." Yowled a blue-gray she-cat who was standing on the Flat Rock.

"That's Watersoul, the StreamClan leader," whispered Willowtail.

"StreamClan has little to report. We have two new kits, Twigkit, and Brownkit, and prey is running well in StreamClan." Watersoul nodded to a black she-cat with a shining pelt.

"AirClan has two new warriors: Hillheart and Willowtail." Everyone chanted the two cats' names like a normal warrior ceremony. Breechpaw chanted too, and he remembered this cat from when he was a kit. This was Moonshine, the AirClan leader. Moonshine nodded toward Pinestar, but he nodded to the dark gray tom standing beside him, and murmured something to him that Breechpaw couldn't hear.

"What's going on? Why did Pinestar just skip his turn to Stonespirit, the EarthClan leader?" Breechpaw looked at Ashpaw and opened his mouth to question her, but she added, "I know his name, because I met Goldenpool a golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes. She told me." Breechpaw knew this 'Goldenpool' from when he went on a border patrol, and they caught Lionpaw stealing prey.

"EarthClan has sad news. Our elder, Mudfrost, has joined ShiningStars." All of the cats in the clearing bowed their heads. Breechpaw and Ashpaw did the same. "We also have some good news too. A large patrol took down a small fawn, and we feasted well." He nodded to Pinestar, and meowed loud enough for everyone else to hear, "Now Pinestar, what is so important that you needed to be last?"

"I'll get to that, but first, I will announce the normal things of my Clan. Like Watersoul, we too have new healthy kits. They are Bearkit, Smokekit, Rockkit, and Fawnkit. We also have two new apprentices: Breechpaw and Ashpaw." Like the crowd did with Willowtail and Hillheart, they chanted their names welcoming the two new apprentices. "Now, Birdflight has something to announce." He signaled for Birdflight to come up in front of the Flat Rock to make her announcement.

"Well, I would like to suggest a new code to the warrior code." There were gasps of astonishment.

When she hesitated, someone shouted, "Well, what is it then?"

"Once prey crosses the border of another Clan, it becomes that Clans prey now. Meaning prey belongs to whichever Clans territory it is on, so if you chase prey across the border, then you lose it to another Clan."

There were murmurs of agreement, but then one cat mewed, "You're only suggesting that because I went across the border to catch the prey that was rightfully mine!" Breechpaw looked around to find the cat who shouted, and saw a light orange tom standing. All the cats looked at him, but he didn't flinch.

"Lionpaw! This is not for you to decide, and you should know not to cross the border!" Breechpaw looked up at Stonespirit. "And I approve of the new rule. Moonshine, have you and Watersoul decided?"

They both nodded their heads in agreement, and Pinestar announced, "Then it is settled. Prey belongs to whichever Clans territory it is on. This Gathering is over if no one else has anything to report." The other Clan leaders shook their heads, and they all jumped down off the rock. All of the cats broke apart, and said their good-byes. Pinestar led his Clan back to the cover of trees, and back to camp.

Breechpaw went over to his nest with Ashpaw, only Ashpaw went over to an empty nest next to Berrypaw which should've been where Thornpaw slept. Breechpaw stopped, and looked over to where Ashpaw's nest was, and there was Thornpaw. Breechpaw sighed, and walked to his nest and fell asleep.

A stone colored she-cat was waiting for Breechpaw in his dream. They were out in the forest. "You don't have a quarter moon to meet up." He recognized the voice. It was Boulderspirit.

"What?" Breechpaw was confused. If they didn't have a quarter moon, then how long did they have?

"The prophecy is going to come quicker than that. You must meet up when something weird happens, something mysterious."

"Will they know when to meet?"

"Yes, they will. They are being told as we speak by their ancestors." Suddenly, the scene changed, and they were at the Flat Rock. They walked up on top of the rock from behind.

"Why are we here?" Breechpaw questioned.

"Just wait." Boulderspirit jumped down to where all of the cats would sit at a gathering. Boulderspirit went to the center of the clearing and sat facing the rock. Breechpaw followed. Not long after, Windsong of AirClan, jumped off of the rock with dark gray and white tom. They sat down next to Boulderspirit and Breechpaw, only facing AirClan territory. "Nice of you to join us Nightsoul and Windsong." She gestured to the two new cats.

After a while, all of the cats were in the clearing. Barkpaw and Rainfur, and a black-and-white tom—who is named Shadowtooth— and a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes—who is named Frostpaw. Frostpaw was Rainfur's sister, but died in one of her first battles. Shadowtooth was a former EarthClan warrior, and Barkpaw's father.

Once they were all done getting to know each other, Boulderspirit spoke up, "Now you all have to meet up, and leave as soon as something weird happens."

"What if it only happens in one Clan?" Windsong meowed.

Nightsoul sighed. "If it only happens in one Clan, then why would we gather you all here?" No one answered, so he continued, "It will start sooner than you think, and about the same time in every Clan."

Breechpaw opened his mouth to speak, but the four ancestors started to disappear. "Good luck, and head towards the Shiningpool." Frostpaw meowed the last phrase, but as she was disappearing, so was her voice. Breechpaw had to strain his ears to hear the last word.

"Wake up Breechpaw!" a paw nudged him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Thornpaw. "We have to check Oakclaw for ticks. There's some mouse bile outside the den for us."

Breechpaw got up and stretched his legs. "Ewww! What is this stuff?" Breechpaw headed out of the den to see Smokekit, Bearkit, Fawnkit, and Rockkit all huddled around a piece of moss on a stick soaked with mouse bile.

"That is mouse bile. Don't touch it or lick the moss. It's disgusting." Breechpaw advised the little kits. He picked up the stick, and took the mouse bile to the elders den. Thornpaw was already there checking one side of Oakclaw. Breechpaw came over and started helping. This wasn't the first time he's done this, but either way, he hated it. But this time was different. He had Thornpaw with him now.

**This has got to be the quickest I've updated! I wanted to update before school started, and I did! The next time will be longer though, because of school. But thanks for the reviews so far!!**


	8. auther's note

Ok, so school started, and I haven't been writing too much. So the next Chapter won't be up for a while yet. So I'm going to say some things that you may not have known.

BlazeClan is like a mixture of ThunderClan and SkyClan (if you have read Firestar's Quest) combined. Like, their camp is surrounded by huge boulders, hence the rock-fall incident mentioned in the Prologue. And they also have big boulders in their part of the forest. The Split Oak in the story is literally an oak tree that is split in the middle. Not from lightning, or anything, it just grew that way.

AirClan is like WindClan in the original series, only with more trees, and a small lake with a waterfall next to their camp, but they have to go around to the lower part or else they will fall to their death into the lake, unless they can swim, which is highly unlikely.

StreamClan is like RiverClan if you have not already guessed that. Their territory is cut in 3's by two rivers that meet. On their way to the Flat Rock, they cross a fallen tree that fell over where the two rivers meet so they can cross easily. Their camp is right next to both of the rivers, but not on the island-ish part. It's complicated to explain.

Lastly, EarthClan is like ShadowClan in some way. They have mainly trees, but open space too. There is one spot in there territory where there are 5-6 pine trees in the middle of the open area. That is where there camp is. They have a special tree that is easy to climb. This is near the Flat Rock, but it is in their territory. Apprentices of EarthClan only will come down there to practice climbing. It's a chestnut tree. I climbed it when I was little, and still do! Hahahaa! But not so much anymore... there's a spider web in it now, and I am _**deathly **_afraid of spiders.

Ok I guess that after you're done reading that, you know that the territories are my yard. Well not quite. It takes up more than my yard can provide. It is also my neighbors' yards (like 2 or 3), the church that is next to my house, and this company across the street from me! Oh and there is no civilization what-so-ever in the Clans world in my series. Ok but where my house is, it is just a flat area with a giant flat rock (Flat Rock) there. The church parking lot is the lake in AirClan territory, and there is actually a cliff-type ledge. The company across the street is StreamClan. The road is the one river, and there's a little ally-way on the side of the building which is river number 2. EarthClan is on the opposite side of AirClan, taking up both me and my neighbors' yards. Finally, BlazeClan is behind my house in the woods. These territories actually exist.

Well, now you know what goes on in my crazy head! Well not really... just the stuff about my Warriors fanfic. So hope you now know how I see the territories! Oh and if I can get the map I drew onto the Fanfic, then I will. Thanks for making it this far in the story – which isn't that far – and please read and review! Flamers welcome.

BlazeClan

AirClan Flat Rock EarthClan

StreamClan


	9. Chapter 5: Surprise

**Whew! I finally got it done!! This chapter at any rate. Just over 5 pages long. This chapter is crazy. Well maybe not, but it took ages to finish. Well, enjoy!!**

Breechpaw and Thornpaw had just finished checking Oakclaw for ticks at sun-high, when Brightwing came running over to them. "Good, you're finished. I want you two to go on a hunting party with Blossomstorm, Grayflower, and Chestnutclaw."

Breechpaw was disappointed. He just wanted to curl back up in his nest and sleep. He'd hoped that if he _were_ in any patrol, he would be in one with Ashpaw. They haven't been in a patrol together since their first day as apprentices, but they didn't even hunt because of the foxes.

Thornpaw raced up to her mentor, obviously ready to go hunting. Breechpaw followed her, looking around the clearing to see who was already awake. Brightwing was assigning duties to some of the already awake cats. Falconleaf and Dawnstripe were sharing tongues near the fresh-kill pile, and Smokekit, Bearkit, Fawnkit, and Rockkit were all play-fighting outside the nursery with Sorrelpoppy watching them. The camp wasn't as busy as it normally is at sun-high, but Breechpaw guessed that everyone was sleeping in, or out in patrols. Breechpaw and Thornpaw caught up to the three warriors, and they all headed out.

The patrol started to head towards the EarthClan border, but then, just as they passed the Flat Rock, they headed towards the Split Oak. They weren't supposed to be going that way. Pinestar told all of BlazeClan to stay away from that part of the forest until he said that it was safe. He was going to send a couple of patrols out a day to go check that the foxes were truly gone, but nobody could hunt there until he gave the OK.

Finally, the patrol stopped. They were at the Split Oak. It was rich with prey now that no cat hunted there for a while.

"We shouldn't be here." Thornpaw whispered in Breechpaw's ear. "It's too risky. Pinestar never gave the OK to come, or hunt here." Breechpaw looked over at her. Her ears were flat, and her tail down. Breechpaw knew that they shouldn't be here too. He looked back at the three warriors who were sniffing around making sure that there was no sign of foxes around.

Chestnutclaw looked up and announced, "It's safe here. Now, let's hunt. We need to bring a lot of prey back now that leaf-bare is coming." Both Grayflower and Blossomstorm nodded. Breechpaw and Thornpaw didn't move. Chestnutclaw looked over at them and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? The prey isn't going to jump into your paws by itself. Now hunt." Breechpaw obeyed already stalking a nice plump vole. It didn't even know he was there. He was about a tail-length away from it when he pounced, landing on it squarely. The vole tried to struggle free, but Breechpaw bit down on its neck, killing it.

Breechpaw looked around, but didn't see anybody. He decided to keep hunting. He dropped his prey and buried it right next to the Split Oak. He immediately started stalking a squirrel that would feed Oakclaw, and Volewhisker, maybe even her kits if they are old enough. He caught the squirrel easily, even when it tried to run away. Breechpaw guessed that it was too plump to run fast enough.

He started to head back to where his vole was, when Thornpaw came bursting out of the bushes panting. "AirClan... at the border... need to warn Pinestar." She fell to the ground, still panting.

Breechpaw dug up his vole, and picked up his squirrel, only to drop them again to ask, "Wait, where's your prey? Where are Grayflower, Blossomstorm, and Chestnutclaw?"

"They're making sure that AirClan doesn't do anything. And I'll pick up my prey on the way back." Breechpaw picked up his prey, and they both ran off towards camp.

Thornpaw dug up a sparrow and a rabbit about as big as herself, between the camp, the Split Oak, and the AirClan border. Breechpaw could scent AirClan around here which made his fur stand up on end. He hoped that they didn't cross the border to invade the camp, but the scent he smelled was coming from the AirClan border, coming from a breeze. This made him relax a little.

When they got to the camp, Breechpaw could hear coughing, and someone giving orders. They came through the Bush Tunnel. Everyone was up now; all of those who were coughing were going to Falconleaf's den. Breechpaw caught Falconleaf saying, "There's probably just something tickling your throat. Go and get a drink of water. That will stop you from coughing." Breechpaw could tell that Falconleaf was panicking. Birdflight walked out of his den, and headed to the stream just outside the camp. Pebblefoot walked in. "You're back? Did you get a drink of water?" there was a pause and then, "Well, are you still coughing?"

Breechpaw heard Pebblefoot yell in a scratchy voice, "Of course I'm still coughing! I'm back, aren't I?" Then he started in a bout of coughing.

"Ok, calm down. Umm... well, if this is what I think it is, I'm going to need thorn berries. A lot of them. They will soothe your throat, and stop the cough." Falconleaf walked out of his den, and looked around the clearing. His eyes stopped on Blackstripe. He ran up to him and meowed, "Hey, can you go and get some mint? It's way up on the mountain, almost near the borderline. It smells like mint." Blackstripe nodded, and ran out of camp.

They reached Pinestar at the fresh-kill pile with his mate, Nightstorm, who was looking rather plump, probably expecting kits. Thornpaw and Breechpaw dropped their prey on the pile and Thornpaw mewed, "Pinestar, AirClan are at the border, and they wish to speak to you."

Pinestar stood up, and called for Flamepelt to come with them. They ran over to where Chestnutclaw, Grayflower, and Blossomstorm were with the AirClan patrol at the AirClan border.

"Windsong?" Breechpaw recognized her from the gathering and the prophecy. Windsong nodded. Breechpaw realized that something bad must've happened because Rainfur was there too.

"What is it?" Pinestar meowed in a stern voice.

Moonshine spoke up. "Cats have started coughing in my Clan. StreamClan too. Rainfur of StreamClan and Windsong said that they have to leave now because of a prophecy. They said that there were two others. One from BlazeClan and one from EarthClan. Is this true?"

"Yes," Breechpaw mewed. All of the cats looked at him. "_There will be four, one from each clan, who must go on a perilous journey to save all the clans_._ Breech, wind, bark, and rain will save the clans from troubles that are to come._ The prophecy has come true." Breechpaw said the prophecy with wide eyes in surprise. He didn't think that it would happen so quickly. "Don't you see? If this is happening in all the Clans, then Barkpaw, Windsong, Rainfur, and I must go as soon as possible." Breechpaw wasn't surprised anymore, not he was alarmed.

"But isn't Barkpaw a medicine cat apprentice? He shouldn't go, and you are still an apprentice yourself." hissed Tigerfang, a brown tabby tom with light orange stripes.

"But it is the will of Shinningstars that we go." Windsong came across the border and stood next to Breechpaw. Rainfur followed. "We have to go and get Barkpaw. Then we must leave as soon as possible."

"I give you permission to go, Windsong, since it is the will of Shinningstars to save the Clans." Moonshine mewed, and glared at Tigerfang.

"Rainfur, you can go too. You all must save the Clans." Breechpaw didn't realize that Watersoul, the StreamClan leader was with the AirClan cats as well.

Pinestar looked down at Breechpaw knowing that his time has come to save the Clans. "I don't see how I could've ever doubted that you would save the Clans when you were born. Shinningstars warned us all, but I was the one who doubted it. But now, I know to never doubt Shinningstars again." Pinestar whispered in Breechpaw's ear with glowing eyes.

Breechpaw looked up at Pinestar, and wondered how his own leader could've doubted their warrior ancestors. The bushes rustled behind them, and Flamepelt came out with Barkpaw and Stonespirit.

"So, is it true? Is it true that Barkpaw must leave with four others?" The EarthClan leader stalked up to the other three leaders.

Pinestar nodded, "It is true. Barkpaw, Rainfur, Windsong, and Breechpaw have to go to save the Clans."

"But what do they have to save the Clans from? My Clan only has the cough which can be cured easily when treated with… what did you call it Barkpaw?" Stonespirit looked down at Barkpaw.

"Thorn berries. They are little blue berries that have a little juice to soothe the throat, and a seed that helps the cough to get better." Barkpaw easily recited what the herb was used for. Breechpaw guessed that he would become a great medicine cat someday. Breechpaw recognized Falconleaf talking about this. There was something definitely going on with the Clans.

"Yes, that's it. Well, There is no reason to let a couple of warriors, an apprentice, _and_ an apprentice medicine cat go and risk their lives to save the Clans from something that we don't even need to be saved from!" He turned to Barkpaw. "Let's go Barkpaw, we're leaving." He turned and stalked off, but Barkpaw stayed right where he was.

"No. I'm not going to go back to camp. I'm going on the journey." Stonespirit stopped and looked back at him.

"You dare disobey your leader? This is not what the Clans need to be saved from. You come back to camp, and we will wait for the _real_ tragedy to come. _Then_ you can go on the adventure." He snarled.

Barkpaw still stood his ground. "No. You don't understand. I've dealt with these sick cats, and this is not just a cough. It is something worse. Way worse. If this is happening in all of the Clans, then we need to go before it is too late."

"Fine, then on this day on, you are no longer a part of EarthClan." Stonespirit stalked off leaving the rest of the cats in shock that he would abandon his Clans' medicine cat apprentice.

Barkpaw turned around to all of the cats around him. "Let's get this journey over with." Barkpaw looked angry and upset now that he was a loner.

"Barkpaw, you are always welcome in BlazeClan." Pinestar told him. "We'll get this sorted out. But for now, you can be part of BlazeClan." Barkpaw looked up at Pinestar with gratitude in his eyes, and nodded his thanks. Pinestar turned to the other cats who were a part of the prophecy. "Now come on, you all have a long journey to go on, so let's go and rest up." He led the cats back to the BlazeClan camp, leaving the two other Clan leaders to go back to their own camps.

. . .

Once they got back to the BlazeClan camp, Pinestar allowed the three new cats to get something to eat. Pinestar walked up to Sorrelpoppy and murmured something in her ear, and Sorrelpoppy then went up to Bramblepaw, Blackstripe's apprentice, and she told him something apparently shocking, because he looked up at her in shock. Then Breechpaw noticed Blackstripe come out of the medicine cats den coughing. Barkpaw went to the medicine den once he was done eating, and now he was helping Falconleaf with the medicine cat duties. Breechpaw realized that the four prophesized cats couldn't wait to leave tomorrow; they had to leave now.

Ashpaw ran up to him and Thornpaw and asked, "What happened?! Where were you and why are there cats from different Clans here? What's going on?"

Breechpaw was surprised about all of her questions but simply answered, "Look, it's a long story and-" he was cut off by Ashpaw.

"I don't care how long the story is, I just want to know what in the name of Shinningstars is going on!" she shouted.

"Ok, ok. Well, you remember the time when you found yourself in a place that seemed very weird to you, and I took you back to camp?" she nodded. "Well, before you found out where you were, the former leader of BlazeClan told me a prophecy…" He continued the story all the way to now. He told her the prophecy, the first gathering, and what just happened; everything that had to do with the prophecy.

"B-b-but why didn't you tell me about it when you first found out?" She stammered, appalled.

"Look, I'm sorry. I never told anyone about it, but now I have to go. We have to leave _now_." He went over to where Pinestar was with Nightstorm. "Pinestar, I need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, I think that it will be too late if we leave tomorrow, so we should leave as soon as possible. You know, the sooner we leave, the less cats to get sick." Breechpaw explained his thoughts about leaving tonight.

"Well, I guess you could leave today. You should still rest up though. I'll wake you up to make sure you will have plenty of time to get out of all of the territories by sun-down." Pinestar mewed. "Go tell the others, and let me know when you're ready to leave, and I will announce it." Breechpaw turned around, and went over to where Windsong and Rainfur were.

"Hey, we're leaving today, because it could be to late when we get back if we leave tomorrow. Pinestar still wants us to rest up, and we should let him know when we're ready to leave." Windsong and Rainfur just stared at him, but they nodded their agreement. Now he had to tell Barkpaw. He ran over to the medicine den where Barkpaw was with Falconleaf, and he told him what was going on. Both Barkpaw and Falconleaf looked upset. Breechpaw guessed that Falconleaf enjoyed having an apprentice to teach. Barkpaw looked at Falconleaf, and turned toward where all of the others were resting up; Falconleaf with a tear in his eye.

The four cats went up to Pinestar who was in his den now, to tell him that they were ready to leave. Pinestar led them out, and he jumped up on the Speak Rock, while the others went down in front of it. "Let all cats old, and young, gather around the Speak Rock for a clan meeting!" Pinestar's voice rung out in the clearing. Breechpaw looked around to see Volewhisker with her kits Bearkit, Smokekit, Fawnkit, and Rockkit walk out of the nursery. Birdflight, Pebblefoot, and Flamepelt came out of the medicine den with Falconleaf. They were just sitting outside of the entrance. Everyone else came to sit down in front of the Speak Rock. Dawnstripe, Stumppaw, and Eaglenose just came back from a hunting party. Pinestar gazed at his gathered cats. "First, we have two new warriors today." Bramblepaw and Stumppaw both looked excited. Bramblepaw had his chest puffed out. They walked forward as Pinestar nodded. Pinestar jumped down from the rock in the space in front of it below. "Flamepelt is too ill, so I have asked Sorrelpoppy to take his place at his ceremony." All of the cats looked shocked, but Pinestar continued, "Sorrelpoppy, do you believe that Bramblepaw is well enough to become a warrior?"

"Yes. Even though I wasn't his mentor, I've watched his skills, and I knew he would make a fine warrior from the start." Breechpaw's mother looked at Bramblepaw.

Pinestar looked at his deputy, Brightwing who mentored Stumppaw. "Brightwing, do you believe that Stumppaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, I have been proud of him when he caught a vole the first day he was apprenticed. These two brothers have been great from the start, like Sorrelpoppy said." Breechpaw could tell that Brightwing was proud of her apprentice as he was about to become a new warrior. Although he wasn't her first, she acted as if he was.

Pinestar looked back down at Bramblepaw and continued, "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bramblepaw almost squealed it out loud on how excited he was.

Pinestar turned to Stumppaw, "Do you, Stumppaw promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Stumppaw looked up proudly, "I do."

"Then, by the powers of Shinningstars, I give you your warrior name! Bramblepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Bramblefur!" Pinestar touched his muzzle to the top of Bramblefur's welcoming the new warrior. Bramblefur licked his leader's shoulder in return. Pinestar turned to Stumppaw. "Stumppaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Stumpclaw!" Pinestar and Stumpclaw exchanged the same welcoming as Pinestar and Bramblefur did.

The chanting was started by Flamefur even though he was ill with a scratchy throat. However some of the cats near him heard him, and chanted after him louder. "Bramblefur! Stumpclaw! Bramblefur! Stumpclaw!"

When the cheering went down, Pinestar jumped back on the Speak Rock, and continued, "As most of you may have noticed, we have three cats from different Clans with us. Well, Breechpaw and the other three are part of a prophecy, and they have to go on a long journey. They're leaving as soon as possible." Pinestar jumped down, and all of the cats who were sitting came over and wished their luck, and that Shinningstars light their path.

Ashpaw came over to them once all of the other cats were gone. "Hey, good luck on your journey. And Breechpaw, you better come back before I'm named a warrior. I'm not going to get my name without you." She batted at Breechpaw's ear with her paw.

"Don't worry. I will definitely be back in time. And if I don't, I'm sorry." Breechpaw mewed.

Ashpaw turned away, and Rainfur meowed, "Well, we better get going if we want to make it out of Clan territories by sun-down." The other three nodded, and started to head off towards the entrance, but Pinestar stopped them.

"Hey, I want Sorrelpoppy to escort you three to the edge of BlazeClan territory. Just to make sure EarthClan don't try to attack you on your way. They've seemed very hostile lately" Sorrelpoppy stepped forward and the other four cats agreed.

They all headed out of the camp and Sorrelpoppy asked, "Do you four know which way to go?"

Breechpaw tried to remember, but he couldn't. Rainfur spoke up. "Well, we don't know for sure, but my sister, Frostpaw said to go towards the Shinningpool. We should head off by ourselves there."

They all headed out again, Sorrelpoppy leading the way. They were heading towards the EarthClan border. They ran through the forest. Luckily, it was still daylight, so they could see where they were going much better. They were well past Flat Rock, when they stopped to take a break. Breechpaw looked up at the sky. He could see the sun past sun-high, but not yet near sun-down. He looked back at the group when Barkpaw nudged him. "Come on. Break's over." They headed off again. As they were running through the forest, Breechpaw was wondering what would happen if they didn't make it back in time. Would the Clans be gone? If they were, where would he go? Are they going on the journey only to come back to see that no one's there, that everyone died of this strange sickness?

**Don't expect the next chapter to be up really soon. I only just got done with this one…**


End file.
